Menyiksa Hatiku
by kyukyu93
Summary: Ketidak berdayaan seorang Oh Sehun menolak permintaan sang Ayah hingga membuat rumah tangganya bersama Luhan ... HUNHAN. BL


HunHan

Cast: Sehun, Luhan feat Kim Woobin, Do Kyungsoo, cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort,poliandri

Rate: T

Hancur, sungguh apa yang dilihat Sehun kini benar-benar membuatnya hancur. Melihat sang istri -Luhan- berada di depannya, tepat di depan altar sedang mengucapkan janji sehidup semati bersama pria lain yang tidak lain adalah kakak angkatnya sendiri.

Semua berawal dari kedatangan Ayah angkatnya, orang yang telah menampungnya hidup, membesarkannya, dan mendidiknya hingga membuatnya menjadi sesukses seperti sekarang. Datang bersimpuh di bawah kakinya, meminta maaf sekaligus memohon karena mungkin permintaannya kini benar-benar bisa membuat anak angkat yang sudah dia anggap anak sendiri kecewa dan mungkin marah.

Sang ayah meminta agar Sehun sudi untuk membagi Luhan dengan Kim woobin yang tak lain adalah Kakak angkatnya sendiri, kakak yang selalu melindunginya saat dia kecil sampai sekarang. Sang ayah menceritakan bahwa Woobin begitu mencintai Luhan yang merupakan teman dekat Woobin dari kecil karena memang pertemuan Sehun dengan Luhan pun terjadi saat Woobin membawa Luhan kerumah. Mungkin karena Woobin tak mau merusak persahabatannya dengan Luhan hingga Woobin hanya mampu memendam rasa cintanya dalam hati, dan saat Woobin tahu bahwa Luhan bisa menerima cinta sesama jenis, dia berambisi mengambil cintanya kembali tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan dari suami Luhan sendiri. Adiknya.

"Sehun maafkan Ayah, bukannya Ayah tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Tapi selama hidup Woobin, ini baru pertama kalinya dia meminta sesuatu pada Ayah, dan Ayah sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan pertamanya."

Sehun hanya bisa diam terpaku mendengar permintaah Ayahnya.Dia sungguh bingung dalam memberi jawaban.Ingin sekali dia menolak tapi melihat ayahnya sampai bersimpuh begini membuat Sehun tak tega, tapi hatinya...

"Aku akan setuju jika Luhan setuju Ayah, dan jika Luhan tak setuju tolong Ayah jangan memaksaku maupun Luhan."ucap Sehun. Setelah Ayah bicara baik-baik dengan Luhan, akhirnya Luhan memberi jawaban yang tak pernah diduga-duga oleh Sehun sebelumnya. Sehun yakin, Sehun percaya jika Luhan akan menolak bahkan marah terhadap Sehun maupun Ayah karena telah berbicara konyol yang meminta Luhan untuk menikah kedua kalinya dengan Woobin pula yang nyatanya adalah Kakak iparnya sendiri.

"Baiklah aku bersedia."

Dan beginilah akhirnya. Sehun hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

Lima bulan berlalu setelah acara pernikahan kedua Luhan.Tidak ada yang berubah, Luhan tetap melayani Sehun tetap bertingkah baik. Mungkin yang membedakan kini dia hanya bisa tidur empat malam dalam seminggu bersama Luhan dan malam selanjutnya Luhan akan tidur bersama Suami keduanya. Memikirkan bagaimana Luhan menghabiskan malam dengan Woobin sungguh membuat hati Sehun terkoyak, perih dan juga hancur. Demi Tuhan, Sehun sesungguhnya tidak sanggup membagi Luhan dengan orang lain. Seandainya jika waktu itu Sehun tidak bertanya kesediaan Luhan, maka bencana ini tidak akan terjadi. Sehun melupakan sesuatu yang penting tentang perasaan Luhan yang sebetulnya juga mencintai Woobin. Dulu... Ya dia pikir perasaan Luhan pada Woobin sudah sirna,sudah terhapus oleh cinta yang mulai tumbuh diantara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun menyesal, terus menyalahkan diri sendiri, namun dia tidak sadar jika seandainya Luhan menolak, pernikahan itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia terlalu dibutakan cintanya pada Luhan.

"Ahhh...Se-Sehunn akh..." Luhan mengerang dalam pergumulan panasnya dengan Sehun. Ini hari senin, itu berarti hari ini sampai tiga hari kedepan Luhan akan menghabiskan malam dengan Sehun.

"Akhh Sehun/Luhan!." Mereka telah menyudahi malam panas mereka dengan menyebutkan nama masing-masing..

Peluh telah membanjiri tubuh mereka ,napas tak beraturan dan tubuh lengket menjadi bukti betapa dahsyatnya pergumulan mereka.

Setelah selesai menggagahi Luhan Sehun langsung berbalik memunggungi Luhan dan memejamkan mata untuk tidur, tak perlu repot-repot membersihkan bekas percintaanya di tubuh Luhan atau sekedar berbincang hangat seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan setelah bercinta. Perubahan sikap Sehun ini sudah Luhan rasakan sejak satu bulan setelah pernikahannya dengan Woobin. Luhan merasa sakit dan sedih dengan perlakuan Sehun sebulan ini.

"Sehun, apa kau tidak ingin makan dulu?, bukankah kau belum makan setelah pulang kerja." Luhan mengusap-usap lengan Sehun, meminta perhatian Sehun.

"Se-..."

"Diamlah jangan berisik!, aku kelelahan dan ingin cepat tidur." Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan dan menghentakan tangan Luhan agak kasar. Luhan mematung mendapat perlakuan itu dari Sehun yang memang jarang sekali bahkan tak pernah berkata sedingin itu padanya. Tanpa Luhan ketahui bahwa saat ini Sehun sedang meneteskan air mata dan menggigit kencang bibirnya berharap dia tidak terlalu jauh melukai Luhan dengan kata-katanya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan sudah bangun, berniat menyiapkan makanan istimewa untuk Sehun. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sehun. Semalam dia tidak mengucapkan selamat karena Sehun kelelahan dan tak mau diganggu.

Luhan melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan tampilan kantornya, cukup kaget karena Sehun tidak berniat menghampirinya yang jelas-jelas Sehun tahu keberadaannya. Dia buru- buru menghampiri Sehun,

"Sehun," Sehun menoleh karna Luhan mencengkram belakang jasnya.

"Apa tidak sarapan dulu?," Tanya Luhan

"Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu, makanlah biarpun sedikit jangan sampai maagmu kambuh." ucap Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Luhan yang merasa di tatap begitu intens oleh Sehun menundukan kepala.

"Terima kasih, hari ini aku benar-benar sibuk. Aku harus mendatangi Woobin hyung kekantornya untuk membahas kerja sama yang Ayah pinta," Ucap Sehun dan langsung beranjak. tapi Sehun kembali berhenti dilangkah yang ke empat.

"Oh iya, bilang padanya untuk tidak terlambat dipertemuan kami. Dia tidak akan marah jika yang menelpon dipagi hari adalah istrinya." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku di tempat.

Selama di kantor Sehun terus memikirkan Luhan.Dia berpikir apakah kelakuannya dipagi hari tadi menyakiti Luhan. Sehun benar-benar bingung mengambil sikap untuk Luhan. Dia marah pada Luhan, dia ingin berbuat kasar, dia ingin Luhan tahu jeritan hatinya karena setiap melihat Luhan hatinya selalu merasakan sakit tapi apakah dia bisa berbuat demikian? yang ada dia pasti membunuh dirinya sendiri jika dia melakukan itu pada Luhan

Sehun duduk di lantai sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di jendela kantor. Untung ruang kerja Sehun berada di lantai paling atas, sehingga karyawan kantornya tak akan melihat kerapuhannya. Air matanya menetes, terisak seorang diri. Dia ingin terbebas dari kesakitan ini tapi tak mampu berpisah dari Luhan.

"Hiks,hiks,Luhannn hikss" Sehun terus menyebut nama Luhan dengan tangan kanan yang mencekram dada kirinya. Sehun yang dimata rekan bisnis dan karyawannya terkenal begitu tegas, berkharisma dan angkuh, kini sedang menangis dengan suara tangisan yang menyayat hati

Hari ini hari Jumat itu berarti kini Luhan sedang berada dirumahnya bersama Woobin. Sedari tadi yang dilakukan Luhan hanya melamun di depan TV. Woobin yang menyadari jika Luhan terus melamun seharian ini menghampiri Luhan, Woobin duduk tepat di samping Luhan dan membawa Luhan kedekapannya, dan Luhan diam saja.

"Luhan, ada apa hmm?, kulihat kau terus melamun seharian ini?." ucap Woobin sambil mengecupi pelipis Luhan.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Luhan. sebenarnya Luhan sedang merasa cemas, hatinya tidak tenang, tapi dia tidak mengatakan itu pada Woobin. Luhan tidak mau menambah beban pikiran Woobin yang kini sedang disibukan oleh proyek yang sedang Woobin jalani bersama Ayah mertua dan Sehun. Saat wajah Sehun terlintas dipikirannya, hati Luhan kembali sakit. Dia sedih dengan perlakuan Sehun, dia ingin tau apa kesalahannya pada Sehun sehingga Luhan bisa memperbaikinya dan membuat Sehun kembali bersikap hangat pada Luhan. Luhan merindukan Sehun, Luhan merasa kehilangan Sehun dan itu sungguh menyiksa.

Hari sudah malam, kini Luhan dan Woobin sedang tiduran di ranjang, mereka bercerita tentang apa yang mereka lakukan seharian ini, saling bercanda dan tertawa.

"Luhan..." Woobin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya karena wajah Woobin yang tiba-tiba mendekat, lalu memejamkan mata karena tahu apa yang akan Woobin inginkan malam ini, lalu pergumulan itupun dimulai... Tanpa mereka tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi malam itu.

Pagi harinya setelah Luhan selesai membersihkan diri dari sisa percintaan semalam, dia mengambil HP yang Woobin silent dan simpan di meja rias (Woobin tak ingin ada yang mengganggu kegiatannya dan Luhan, Luhanpun tak begitu perduli apa yang dilakukan suami keduanya). Ketika Luhan memeriksa HPnya, dia bingung kenapa banyak sekali panggilan yg masuk ke notifnya, karena penasaran dia membuka salah satu pesan.

'Luhan, jika kau membuka pesan ini segeralah kerumah sakit. Alamatnya sudah kukirim padamu. Tolong sesegera mungkin kesini, sebelum kau menyesal.'

Tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat. Rumah sakit? siapa yang masuk rumah sakit pikir Luhan. Dan setelahnya dia segera membangunkan Woobin dengan tubuh gemetarnya

"Woobin-ah bangun! cepat bangun, kita harus segera kerumah sakit.. KIM WOOBIN!!" Luhan mulai kalap. Woobin yang merasakan guncangan di tubuhnya segera terbangun.

"Luhan ada apa?." Woobin beranjak duduk

"Woobin ayo cepat kita kerumah sakit, Kyungsoo mengirimiku pesan dan menyuruhku untuk cepat kerumah sakit." ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

"Siapa yang masuk Rumah sakit?" tanya Woobin disela kantuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas ayo kita pergi!"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku pakai baju dulu."

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan merasa begitu gelisah. Luhan terus menghubungi Sehun namun nihil, Sehun tidak mengangkatnya. Kecemaaan Luhan semakin bertambah.

Saat sudah sampai di Rumah sakit, Luhan segera menelpon Kyungsoo menanyai dimana sahabatnya itu berada, saat Luhan sudah tahu kamar berapa yang harus dia datangi Luhan langsung berlari kencang tanpa perduli Woobin yang berada di belakangnya.

Saat sudah sampai di ruang no 520 Luhan segera masuk. Beberapa orang terdekatnya terlihat disana, Ayah mertua, Ibu mertua, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Kyuhyun yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus asisten Suami pertamanya Sehun. Mereka terlihat tengah mengelilingi ranjang pasien, bahkan Luhan melihat Ibu,Ayah mertuanya menangis. Hatinya tambah cemas.

"Ada apa ini, siapa yang sakit?." Dengan tubuh gemetar hebat serta wajah pucat Luhan menghampiri ranjang pasien.

Mereka berbalik begitu mendengar suara Luhan. Ibu bahkan segera memeluk Luhan dan menangis meraung dengan hebatnya."Suamimu Luhann...hikss...Sehun telah pergi hikss" Jantung Luhan bagai dicabut dengan paksa begitu mendengar perkataan Ibu. Dengan pelan Luhan alihkan pandangannya pada kumpulan orang-orang di ruangan ini, atau lebih tepatnya pada satu titik di mana seseorang sedang terbaring disana.

Dengan perlahan Luhan melepaskan dekapan Ibu lalu berjalan mendekati seseorang itu. Sungguh Luhan merasa kakinya terasa begitu berat hingga hanya untuk satu langkah saja dia harus mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya. Woobin bergerak menghampiri Luhan begitu melihat Luhan kesusahan berjalan namun Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya meminta Woobin tidak mendekatinya, Woobinpun kembali berjalan mundur.

Saat Luhan hampir sampai, orang-orang yang mengelilingi ranjang bergerak mundur. Mereka begitu sedih melihat kondisi Luhan saat ini, bagai mayat hidup.

Luhan telah sampai di tepi ranjang, dengan tangan bergetarnya dia membuka kain yang menutupi tubuh itu. Matanya terbelalak, hatinya terguncang, badannya terasa lemas.Luhan menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Sehun, ya yang sedang terbaring dengan tubuh pucat itu adalah Sehun suaminya, orang yang sudah menjaganya selama lima tahun ini kini terbujur kaku tak bernyawa.

"Se-Sehun hahaha ap-apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang hmm?," "Apa kau sedang menghukumku, katakan...katakan apa salahku Sehun, INI TIDAK LUCU SEHUUNN!!," Luhan berteriak kalap, dia mengguncang tubuh Sehun dengan kuat berharap Sehun bangun dan mengakhiri aktingnya (pikir Luhan). Namun Sehun tidak terbangun juga.

Melihat itu Woobin segera menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang masih kalap.

"Luhan tenanglah! Sehun sudah pergi Lu." Beritahu Woobin.

"Tidak!! Sehun hanya sedang marah padaku hingga dia berpura-pura seperti ini," Luhan berontak minta di lepaskan. Woobin sedikit kewalahan menangani Luhan. Hingga...

Plakk

Dengan terpaksa Woobin menampar Luhan agar Luhan menjadi lebih tenang, begitu Luhan diam Woobin menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan dan berbicara dengan selembut mungkin

"Luhan dengarkan aku sayang, Sehun, Sehun telah tiada. Dia tidak akan bangun dengan cara apapun kau membangunkannya Lu..Dia mengalami kecelakaan, dia, telah pergi untuk selamanya sayang. Meninggalkan kita."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Woobin segera mendekap Luhan, dalam hati Woobin dia merasakan perasaan bersalah pada Sehun. Dia belum sempat meminta maaf pada Sehun karena keegoisannya ingin memiliki Luhan.

Pemakaman itu berlangsung khidmat, terlihat wajah-wajah sedih dari orang-orang yang di tinggalkan tak terkecuali Luhan. Sampai saat ini dia masih tidak percaya Sehun meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tidak baik, terakhir kali mereka bersama Sehun begitu bersikap dingin padanya.Seakan Sehun menyimpan kekecewaan yang besar padanya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, Kyungsoo pelakunya.

"Kyung..." Luhan kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Disinilah mereka, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Di taman dekat pemakaman. Mereka duduk berdua setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo meminta ijin pada Woobin untuk berbicara berdua dengan Luhan

"Jujur Lu, aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa atas kebodohan Sehun." Mulai Kyungsoo

"Apa maksudmu kyung?.. Kebodohan apa yang Sehun lakukan" Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Sehun bukan meninggal karena kecelakan Lu," jelas Kyungsoo. Luhan membelalakan matanya terkejut,

"Sehun meninggal karena bunuh diri, dia bunuh diri dengan cara meminum semua obat penenangnya Lu, dia sengaja membuat tubuhnya overdosis. Aku tahu karena saat kejadian itu berlangsung, aku berada di sana. Malam itu Kyuhyun memintaku mengantarnya ke rumah Sehun untuk mengambil dokumen. Saat aku sudah sampai di rumahmu dan Sehun aku mendengar suara erangan kesakitan di kamarmu, saat aku masuk aku melihat Sehun tengah kejang-kejang di atas ranjang dengan busa yang keluar dari mulutnya aku melihat dia tengah memegang botol obat kecil anti depresi. Saat itu aku dan Kyuhyun begitu panik, aku lekas menghubungimu namun kau tak kunjung mengangkatnya lalu aku dan Kyu segera membawanya kerumah sakit dan mengirimu pesan." Ujar Kyungsoo

Luhan terpaku di tempat mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Air mata lagi-lagi menetes di pipinya. Luhan tahu pasti apa yang sedang dia dan Woobin lakukan malam itu, jadi...telpon itu dari Kyungsoo. Saat dia bersenang-senang dengan Woobin, Sehun justru sedang meregang nyawa. Brengsek, Luhan merasa dirinya benar-benar berengsek.

"Lu, sebenarnya dia tak mau di bagi. hanya saja dia tidak tau harus bagaimana, dia mencintaimu tapi dia juga merasa durhaka bila membiarkan orang yang sudah menampungnya dan memberinya kesuksesan saat itu bersimpuh di kakinya. Jadi dia menyerahkan jawaban itu padamu dengan harap kau menolaknya agar Sehun tidak terlalu merasa bersalah. Namun dia lupa kalau dulu kau begitu tergila-gila pada Woobin dan begitu kau bilang bersedia di depan paman Kim, Sehun tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menentang, dia...kecewa ," Luhan masih terpaku mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo sampaikan tentang ketidakpekaan Luhan terhadap Sehun.

"Haaahh...kukira hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Aku tidak tahu apa Sehun akan marah padaku karena rahasianya aku bocorkan hahaha." Kyungsoo tertawa tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Dalam hati dia begitu miris terhadap kisah percintaan Sehun dan Luhan. Merasa tidak kuat berlama-lama di tempat itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi.

Selepas kepergian Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha...bodoh, brengsek,keparat AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!" Luhan hanya bisa meraung meratapi semuanya.

Kyungsoo menatap bangunan di depannya dengan sendu. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan itu. Sepanjang koridor dia menemukan banyak orang dengan berbagai ekpresi dan tingkah, ada yang menangis, tertawa, sibuk dengan diri sendiri dan lain-lain. Kyungsoo terkekeh, memang apa yang ingin dia liat disini selain pasien gangguan jiwa. Yap! Kini Kyungsoo memang sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Jiwa untuk menemui sahabatnya.

"Lu...aku datang menemuimu." ujar Kyungsoo. Tidak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo memaklumi itu. Dia bener-bener miris melihat keadaan Luhan sekarang, memakai baju khas rumah sakit jiwa, terlihat melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan keadaan kedua kaki di rantai. Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya.

Semenjak Luhan bercerai dari Woobin. Keadaan Luhan memang kacau, dia sering melamun dan tak jarang menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri, bahkan pernah sekali Kyungsoo menemukan Luhan yang sedang berusaha untuk bunuh diri dengan meminum racun serangga. Akhirnya pihak keluarga sepakat untuk membawa Luhan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Dengan ditemani perawat RSJ Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Luhan dirawat.

"Lu, aku datang lagi." Sapa Kyungsoo.

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Lu aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu, bukankah Sehun juga sangat menyukainya?," Saat mendengar nama Sehun, barulah Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Sehun, dimana sehun...DIMANA SEHUN!!" Luhan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo, namun baru empat langkah dia terjatuh karena rantai kaki khusus yang Luhan pakai. Luhan menangis sambil tengkurap, tangisannya sungguh menyayat hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Sehunn, hikss aku merindukanmu hikss, kenapa kau tidak datang juga hikss, kau bilang suatu hari kau akan datang menjemputku hikss sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu aarrgghhh huhuhu hiks...," Luhan terus saja meracau memanggil Sehun.

"Bawa aku Sehuunn, maafkan aku...AARRRGGHHH SEH-unn..." Luhan berhenti meracau saat seorang perawat menyuntikkan obat penenang. Mereka segera membawa Luhan untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang..Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya, air matanya sudah mengalir dari tadi. Karena tak tega melihat keadaan Luhan, Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar kamar Luhan..

"Sehun, aku datang,"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?,"

"Sungguh, sebenarnya aku merasa malu untuk menemuimu. Aku merasa sangat hina karena berani menemuimu, aku telah menjadi benalu diantara kau dan Luhan. Mungkin aku juga turut andil dalam kematianmu. Maafkan aku,"

"Aku dan Luhan telah bercerai sejak satu minggu setelah kau pergi, Luhan yang menginginkannya. Aku juga merasa malu dan brengsek bila memaksa Luhan agar tetap bersamaku walau jujur aku masih mencintainya,"

"Sekarang Luhan kita, tidak, Luhanmu sedang sakit karena keegoisanku. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi walau aku tahu aku sungguh tak termaafkan,"

"Untuk sedikit menebus kesalahanku padamu, mulai besok aku akan mengabdi di Panti asuhan milikmu. Aku akan mengabdikan seumur hidupku disana, menjaga dan merawat panti asuhanmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Aku janji Sehun adikku,"

"Baiklah aku pegi, sampai berjumpa lagi. Maaf."

Saat Woobin berdiri, tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan lembut. Memberi kesejukan ditengah teriknya matahari. Woobin tersenyum. Ia yakin, pasti Sehun ada di sekitarnya dan mendengarkannya.

"Sehunn!."

"Hai Lu, merindukanku?."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sehunna. Maafkan aku."

"Heyy..Wajah jelek macam apa yang kau perlihatkan padaku!"

"Sehun , kenapa kau menegur keegoisanku dengan begitu kejamnya? Setidaknya bicara padaku, bukan main pergi begitu saja! Kau tidak tahu betapa gilanya aku, a-aku mencintaimu Sehuun hikss...hiks...lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku daripada harus menyiksaku seperti ini!"

"Hey..hey istri cerewetku berhentilah menangis hmm...Aku janji suatu saat aku sendiri yang akan menjemputmu."

"Benarkah? Aku menunggumu Sehun. Tolong tepati janjimu!"

"Aku janji Oh Luhan"

Selesai

A/n : Yuhuuuuuuuu ini pertama kalinya aku nulis agak panjangan dikit gini (walaupun masih seupil) . Anjriitt tangan ane pegel euy...mana ketik di hp lagi..pokonya buat yang baca minta reviewnya yak..supaya kerja keras ane nulis ff amatiran ini kerasa ada yang nghargain...biar semangat gettoohh :p

Hatur nuhun~~~


End file.
